


Love and Hate

by AnimeBabeXX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBabeXX/pseuds/AnimeBabeXX
Summary: Love and Hate are extreme emotions towards someone or something. They are definitely not opposites. It’s true that they are subtly different. You only love or hate someone when there is a connection between you and that other person.Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba are about to find out how true this statement really is.





	1. The Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on a puppyshipping fanfiction ‘cause why the hell not? They are my OTP <3 I love these boys so much. You can find me on Youtube I edit mostly YGO  
> Watch my Puppyshipping playlist. You wont regret it!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTfp0KPp-vY&list=PLDax93pCqBJNDPV-XogWYaBjXizFxMgax

**-Jou’s POV-**

I hate him.

No, hang on, let me rephrase that. I irrefutably and undoubtedly _despise_ him. I completely loath the guy with every single part of my being right down to the pores in my skin. 

Who am I referring to you might ask? Easy, ask anyone, they will tell you. It’s no secret. 

Seto freakin’ Kaiba, that’s who! 

Oh and believe me, the feelings are mutual. I swear Seto Kaiba goes out of his way just to make my life a living hell. He actually enjoys insulting me and watching me squirm. That damn bastard! Constantly belittling me and name-calling me every chance he gets. 

Now how would I describe said person? He’s an absolute asshole for starters. I will even go as far as saying he’s the most obnoxious person I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. Horrid, insufferable, detestable… I could go on. 

‘Don’t let him get to you Jou’ I have heard my best friends Yugi, Honda and Anzu say on countless occasions. ‘Just ignore him’

Easier said than done, I have tried, oh god have I _tried_. But ignoring the guy is harder than it appears to be. He seems to know exactly what to say to get under my skin and I can’t help react to it. I know, I know. That’s exactly what he wants. He is prodding for a reaction and I’m adding fuel to the flame. But he makes me so damn angry. 

Gah! Just thinking about him is pissing me off! I instinctively slam my fists down on my desk with a loud ‘Wham!’ which gains me a few quizzical glances in my direction. Shit, I was so focused on my train of thought that I completely forgot I was in the middle of English class. 

“Mr Jounouchi, if you disrupt my lecture again you will be getting yourself a one way ticket to detention.” The lecturer announces in annoyance. 

The sounds of a few muffled giggles fill the classroom coming from some of the female students. I turn my head behind me to death glare Kaiba who sat two rows back from me. He glances up from his textbook and raises a skeptical eyebrow at me. I continue the staring contest a few moments longer till I see a self-satisfied smirk creep up on the bastard’s smug features. Oh how I would love to wipe that smile off his pompous, rich boy face. Preferably with my fist. 

**-Kaiba’s POV-**

My neck prickled in the familiar sensation I always got when I could feel _him_ staring at me. My eyes trailed up towards his direction and sure enough Jounouchi Katsuya was looking at me with the usual intensity in his eyes he often held. I repeatedly catch him looking at me, half the time I don’t think he even realizes he’s doing it. I raise an eyebrow mockingly as his stare continued to bore into mine. 

His golden brown eyes were fierce; I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to. In fact everything about the guy was fierce, it was all-consuming. This is probably why one of my favourite pass-times is to rile him up. My mouth twists an arrogant smirk at the blonde haired boy and instantly I could see his hands ball up into fists. Tisk, tisk. He’s a feisty puppy. 

‘Now what am I going to do with you’ I think to myself. 


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild chapter appeared! Enjoy guys :) New chapters coming soon

**-Jou's POV-**

Lately I had been feeling restless. I haven't been able to relax and have had trouble sleeping. I felt on edge and honestly, I was itching for a fight. It didn't help that recently all my thoughts seemed to be about a certain CEO. 

Shamefully, I admit, I used to be a thug and hung around the wrong crowd. You see I had a pretty shitty upbringing, my parents divorced when I was young so my little sister, Shizuka, went to live with my mother and I was stuck living with my alcoholic father. I lived most of my life in poverty due to my father's gambling addictions and was forced to work multiple jobs because of it. I was associated with a notorious gang and got into fights on a daily basis. 

That was until I met my best friend, Yugi Motou, who taught me to value myself and others. I would do anything to protect my friends or innocent people being taken advantage of. It was because of the bonds I made with my Yugi, Honda and Anzu I became a better person and to them I am forever grateful. So as much as I would like to give Kaiba a good ass kicking, I need to remember, I am better than that. 

I took a big bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was lunch break at Domino High School and the cafeteria was bustling with loud chatter and energy. I smiled at my small tri-coloured haired friend, Yugi, who was busy chatting away about the latest additions of Duel Monster cards he made to his deck. I swear the kid lived and breathed Duel Monsters. But then again, they don't call him the king of games for nothing, he was seriously talented.  
Anzu, the lively brunette girl, enthusiastically told us about a new hip-hop dance class she has been taking after school. Anzu was an aspiring dancer who planned to move to New York after graduation to make it in the big time.  
Honda, my amigo, my partner in crime, my bro before ho-...well you get the idea. He on the other hand crudely described in painstaking detail about his new pornographic magazines he recently purchased. 

"You're disgusting!" Anzu shrieked while wrinkling her nose.  
Yugi, being the innocent boy that he was, blushed profusely, his face turning a deep shade of red.  
I laughed. "Bud, I'm going to have to borrow those." 

Lunch went quickly, as it always does having fun and laughing with friends. We each parted ways to head to our respected classes. I felt my bad mood lighten slightly as I directed towards my locker to grab my biology textbook. That was until, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted _him_ and just my luck, he was heading this way. 

His long legs took confident strides across the hallway with arrogance like he owned the damn place and soon enough he stood right before me. 

"Oh look, it's the _Mutt_." Kaiba hissed out, emphasizing the last word.  
How original. You see that was probably Kaiba's favourite label to stick me with. So I barked out, pardon the pun, my favourite nickname for him.  
"Hiya _Moneybags_ , as much as I enjoy our long meaningful conversations" I start sarcastically "I'm not in the mood to chat, so piss off." I hurriedly find the textbook I needed and forcefully close my locker door. I swivel around to start making my way to class.  
"Where's the geek brigade?" The blue eyed man insulted.  
'I’ll ignore him' I tell myself and continue walking.  
"What's wrong mutt? No one to play fetch with?" Kaiba snorts.  
'Don't take the bait, Jou' I keep telling myself and stay silent.  
"Heh. Guess you're just a coward running away with your tail behind your legs." He retorts. 

What was that shit I was saying earlier about being the better person? Something in me finally snapped. 

"Fuck it!" I yelled, more to myself than anything, and lurched forward to land a soccer punch right in the bastards jaw. That's surely going to leave a doozy of a bruise. I couldn't ravish in the joyous feeling for very long because the next thing I knew I was being tackled backwards and landed flat on my back. 

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I wasn’t getting the usual response from my insults. I guess I’ll make my way to class then. I was already late and the hallway was now completely empty. It’s a shame; I was looking forward to our ping-pong banter. I did notice the puppy had seemed a bit off latel- my train of thoughts was interrupted by a furious yell.  
”Fuck it!” I saw his fist fly towards me before my body had a chance to react. In result, I took a painful blow to the face causing my head to jerk back from the brute force. 

Mother. _Fucker._  
I was going to _fucking_ kill him. 

What happened next was all a bit of a blur, it happened so fast. Before I had even realized it, I had the blonde boy on the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs. He was flailing so much I aggressively grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

I hissed out a painful breathe. My jaw was throbbing like mad. I slowly leaned down to whisper in his ear “ _You are going to regret that, Mutt._ ” 

But when I lifted my head to gaze at the boy beneath me, expecting to see a face full of fear, what I saw was something completely different. His eyes had the same intensity they always had… but they beamed into mine with a scent of hunger and desire. 

**-Jou’s POV-**

His firm form hovered over mine. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth filled my entire body. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with a sense of _yearning._

Confused by these sudden feelings. I wanted to get as far away from Kaiba as possible. I wriggled trying my best to loosen his hold on me. “Let me go!” I managed to choke out. 

His answer was barely audible as he mouthed the word “No.” 

And that was when. He kissed me.


	3. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to write so far! I have always expressed this couple through video so writing is a completely new element for me. I hope you guys are enjoying it and I hope I'm doing an OK job!

**-Jou's POV-**

Fact. Seto Kaiba is an narcissistic ego maniac, but you already knew that.  
Fact. Seto Kaiba is my sworn enemy and I hate his guts. Well, that was until he kissed the living daylights outta me and to my shock-horror, I liked it.  
Fact. I admit, I may have a slight attraction to Seto Kaiba which is getting harder and harder to ignore as each day passed.  
Fact. It's been 7 days, 6 hours and- I glance at a nearby clock on the wall. 27minutes till I last tasted Seto Kaiba on my lips. Not that I was counting or anything.  
Fact. Seto Kaiba's tongue was down my throat.  
Fact. Did I mention Seto Kaiba kissed me?! 

I let out a long sigh and plop down on my worn out bed in my cramped 2 bedroom apartment. As I question the very foundations of my existence in my existential crisis, my mind can't help but wander back to the moment when all of this shit-storm happened. 

\-----

I braced myself, expecting him to beat the shit outta me. Instead I got the opposite - he was kissing the shit out of me. The first time his velvety lips touched mine it was soft and hesitant but it didn't last long as his kisses turned violent and harsh, almost animalistic. 

His tongue slipped in my mouth and immediately found mine. I heard a moan escape. Who? It took a moment to realize the foreign sounds were coming from me. Then it registered I was kissing him back with the same eager intensity. My lips were moving on instinct, I was completely mesmerized but unfortunately the kiss was short lived. The trance I was under stopped abruptly when I felt sharp teeth bite down hard on my bottom lip causing me to yelp in pain. 

"Ouch!" My tongue immediately licked over the affected area tasting the metallic liquid. It was blood. 

I came to my senses and by the absolutely mortified expression Kaiba has on his face, so did he. We were on the floor of the school hallway where anyone could of walked out and seen us. Thank god no one did because I'm not sure how we could possibly explain this current situation. The strong hold on my wrists loosened and I watched a frantic Seto Kaiba rush to his feet, pick up his briefcase and leave without a word.

\-----

I haven't seen or spoken to Kaiba since the whole ordeal and it's been a week. A whole torturous week! It wasn't uncommon that he was absent from school, he did have a multi million-dollar company to run after all. But I was positive he was avoiding me on purpose.

Wait a minute. This is exactly what I always wanted. For the bastard to finally leave me the alone. Right?

Question. Who the hell was this Jounouchi Katsuya I was so unfamiliar with?  
Question. Oh god why did the kiss feel so good?  
Question. What does this all mean?

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I've spent the week diving head first into my work and drinking copious amounts of coffee. This includes working on the weekend and spending longer days at the office working to god awful hours into the night.

Some days I don't even realize it's night until I look out the window to see that its already become dark outside. I find the more I concentrate solely on my work - the less time I have to think about a certain someone. A certain blonde someone who I just so happened to hook up with. 

Why the fuck did I kiss him?  
Answer. Because I wanted to.  
I'm Seto Kaiba, I do what I want. And fuck did I want to do it again.

I'm trying hard not to look too deeply into these new emotions. I'm not going to lie, they scare the absolute crap out of me.

I have an ice cold exterior. I'm not the most caring person in the world. I'm rude and I'm selfish. I know this. I don't do well interacting with others. I don't see the need to form friendships, it will only serve as a big waste of time. 

The only exception is my little brother Mokuba, he means the world to me and I vowed to protect him no matter what. I learned from a very young age that people will only take advantage of you. When our parents both died, our relatives took everything from our will and sent us to the orphanage. In result, I always stay on guard and I never show any weaknesses. 

I've come to the conclusion that the kiss with Jounouchi will only be a one time occurrence. I need to stop whatever was going on between us before it even starts.


	4. The Bad Idea

**-Jou's POV-**

Put me in a stray jacket and send me away to the shadow realm because I, Jounouchi Katsuya, have finally lost my mind. 

I have an insane idea I can't seem to get out of my head. And the more I think about it, the more I'm tempted to seriously go through with it. Wanna know what it is? Okay I'll tell you. Brace yourselves. 

I think I want to try my hand at flirting with Seto Kaiba. I know, crazy right? Why on earth would I want to do that? Well, let me go back to this morning... 

It had been an excruciating long 8 days since the kiss. A fucking confusing 8 days at that. To begin with, I'm not into dudes last time I checked. I'm positive once I see Kaiba, with that smug-asshole face of his, I will realize what happened between us was a momentary loss of judgement. We can go back to the way things were before. Hating each other. The way it's always been and they way it always should be. 

I had gotten to class early this Friday morning, in fact I had gotten to class early every morning for the past week for a chance to 'chat' to Kaiba before the bell. Or, more likely, an insult war. Anyone who's anyone knows that me being punctual was not common behavior since I'm regularly late to everything. The school lecturers and even my friends were shocked at my early arrival, to say the least. I just shrugged and told everyone "I was turning over a new leaf". Better than telling them the real reason. 

It's 5 minutes until class starts and it looks like Kaiba is once again, a no show. Eventually the ding-dong-ding of the school bell chimes throughout the building informing everyone class was about to commence. Groups of students disbanded and started making their way to their assigned seats. I had almost given up hope until I saw a familiar figure open the sliding doors of the room and without so much of a word or a glance in my direction, walked in and took his seat. 

"It's about god damn time you decided to show up" I mutter to myself under my breath. I swivel my body around to take a good look at him. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw. 

Wait. Was Kaiba always this good looking? Sure I knew the guy had an army of female followers and it certainly wasn't for his 'great personality'. But this is the first time I've really _noticed_ him. His silky hazelnut hair and the way it fell over his face... his strong jaw... my eyes trailed to his lips-And this was the moment I realized, I was fucked. 

I spent most of the morning trying to get Kaiba to acknowledge me, the only way I knew how. By insulting him of course. As soon as English class finished, I shot up and made a B line to where he was sitting. 

"Heya Moneybags, where ya been? Busy running your empire?" I waited for an answer but got no rejoinder. Okay, take two.  
"Or should I say kingdom, princess?" Kaiba scoffed but there was no usual smart ass reply from the taller boy. 

So this confirms it, the bastard was ignoring me on purpose. If insulting him wasn't going to work then... 

And this was when I got my diabolical idea. This is bound to get his attention. Let the flirting begin. 

**-Kaiba's POV-**

Enough time had passed since the kissing incident and I think it's high time I make an appearance at school. I had decided the night before I was going to stay as far away from the mutt as possible. I wasn't going to say a word to him not even an insult, as tempting as it were. It was the safest option for now, in case we get ourselves into a fight that somehow turns into another bizarre make-out session. 

But as I was about to learn, Jounouchi was going to make this as difficult as possible. All morning he seemed to stick to me like white on rice. I've done a good job at ignoring him so far but I didn't want to take any chances. So as soon as lunch time came around, I found a secluded spot to sit and eat behind a tree in the courtyard. It was hidden and far enough away from everyone, the perfect place. 

I let out a long sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and the rustling of the leaves. My mind filled with unwanted thoughts of the mutt. He reminds me of an overexcited puppy. With his big goofy grin and golden brown scruff of hair. Not to mention he's extremely loyal to his friends. 

"Whatcha doing all the way out here?" To my surprise I hear a voice coming from beside me. I don't have to glance to know who it was. Damn it, he found me. Guess there's no avoiding him now. 

"Isn't it obvious?" I question "I'm keeping away from you. I don't want to catch your fleas. Now _scram_ , mutt." I say as cold as ever. 

"Don't wanna" he whines and takes a seat next to me before I could oppose. He begins to eat his lunch which looks more like an arrangement of desserts than a proper meal. To my bewilderment he then proceeds to offer me a sticky bun. I wasn't much of a fan for sweet treats. 

"I'll pass" I quickly reply. 

Jounouchi takes a large bite and manages to say mid-mouthful "Your loss, its delicious" and continues to eat the rest in a matter of seconds. I was getting ready to leave until what he said next had me frozen in my tracks. 

"I was watching you just now. You know you're quite handsome when you're not scowling" he says matter-of-factly. 

What the shit. Did he just call me handsome? I shoot a glower expression towards the blonde which earns me an even more astonishing reply. 

"I guess your pissed off face is pretty sexy too" and winks. 

Wait, did Jounouchi seriously wink at me? Dare I say, flirt with me? Have I entered the twilight zone? This can't be right. 

This must be some sort of new game he's playing. Luckily for me, The mutt was easy to read and one look at his fidgeting hands tells me I am right. I noticed he had some sugar, or was that cinnamon?- stuck to his fingers, which gave me an idea. An absolutely bad idea. Like hell I was going to let the mutt win this battle. 

"On second thought... I will have some of that sticky bun" I say smoothly. 

"You just saw me eat it" Jounouchi responded confusingly. It was then I grabbed his hand, looked him dead in the eyes and while still holding his stare I began to slowly lick up and down one finger, then two, then placed both in my mouth and deliberately sucked. 

"Mmmm, you're right" I say coolly "Delicious" as I stood up and left with a smirk on my face. 

Im not sure what came over me but the complete and utter stunned expression on Jounouchi's face was priceless. Oh, I won alright. That much was certain. 

Maybe I did like sweets after all?


	5. The Sister's Advise

**-Jou's POV-**

People assume Kaiba and I are complete opposites. He's a genius and top of our class without even trying while I'm struggling to keep a passing grade. He's a millionaire and Japans youngest CEO while Im struggling to even pay for school excursions. Not to mention we fight like a cat and mouse. So I don't blame them for making that assumption.

I have always said I didnt want anything to do with that jerk....but I was lying to myself. A small part of me secretly wanted to get closer to Kaiba. Because in a strange way, we understand each other. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Kaiba and I are actually similar in a lot of ways. We both care deeply for our younger siblings and have a strong sense to protect them at all costs.

Speaking of which... I need my sisters advise on what to do with the whole Kaiba situation. Because quite frankly, it's a complete mind fuck. I know the whole scene yesterday was Kaiba's idea of a joke. But that didn't stop me from being insanely aroused and confused. Maybe I'm coming down with something? 

I fiddle in my pocket for my cellphone and make a quick call.  
"Hey sis, are you free for lunch?"

**-Shizuka's POV-**

My brother is my hero. 

Ever since I was a kid, I have always had problems with my eyes. I had a rare condition that caused my eyesight to rapidly diminish until I would eventually become completely blind. Luckily my brother won the prize money at Duelist Kingdom and was able to pay for the expensive eye surgery I needed to fix them before it was too late. 

Thanks to Jou, the surgery was a huge success and I was on the road to recovery. I was even able to watch him in the Battle City finals! Did I mention my brother is the best at duel monsters? Because he is. 

I remember when I took my bandages off and could clearly see the world again for the first time in years. You can't help but notice every little detail, every vibrant colour, every facial expression... 

What shocked me the most, was the interactions I saw my brother having with a boy named Seto Kaiba. I don't think my brother even realises the way he looks and acts when he's around him. I can tell you right now it certainly isn't the feelings of hate. 

So when I got a phone call from Jou asking to meet for lunch, I wasn't surprised in the least at what he revealed to me later on that day. 

I was sitting at the booth opposite my brother, we were at our favourite burger joint downtown. I watch him fidget nervously which instantly causes me to worry. Something must be wrong, he never acts like this. Plus he's barely touched his food, this must be serious. 

"You're acting strange, tell me what's going on big brother" I ask him, concern edging my delicate features.  
"You gotta promise not to tell a soul!" Jou says frantically.  
"I promise, you know you can trust me" I say very curious to what he has to tell me.  
"I mean it sis, no one can find out about this" Jou gives me a scared look and repeats " _No one._ " 

Ok now I'm really worried! Has he gotten himself into trouble again? It certainly wouldn't be the first time. Crazy scenarios start flashing through my mind. Dear god, do I need to help him bury a body? 

"I kissed someone and I might even be attracted to them" Jou quickly spits out.  
Oh. Well that was anti-climatic.  
I let out a giggle and asked "So why exactly does this have you so panicked?"  
"This someone just so happens to be, well, a male..." my brother squeaks out.  
"Ah I see" I say smiling, knowing all too well what was going on. The wide grin still present on my face I state "So you and Kaiba finally kissed, huh?" I take a bite out my burger nonchalantly.  
"WHAT? How did you?!" He raised his voice abruptly.  
"I'm your sister, I know everything" I giggle even louder this time. 

**-Jou's POV-**

What kind of voodoo, mind reading power is this shit? 

How could my sister possibly know, out of all the people in the world, that I was talking about Seto Kaiba. The same Seto Kaiba I argue and fight with regularly. And what's worst is, she looks as calm as anything, like she was expecting this to happen. 

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Jou" Shizuka smiles.  
I let out a huge groan putting my hands over my face in dismay "What do I do?" I give in and ask.  
"Now that's entirely up to you" she starts "Theres no denying there's a spark between you two, I think you owe it to yourself to explore it and see if theres something there. Whats the worst that could happen?" 

'The freaking apocalypse' I think to myself. But she's right. She's always right. 


	6. The Unexpected Appointment

**-Jou's POV-**

After lunch and the eye-opening conversation I had with my sister, I decided to take a soul searching stroll around town. I walked for hours and hours with no answers until funnily enough I was standing in front of the Kaiba Corp building. I looked up at the intimidatingly large structure. Of course Kaiba had to have the biggest building in Japan to suit his massive ego.

I chuckle to myself. I think I might pay Kaiba a visit. It was in the late afternoon but I'm sure the workaholic will still be there.

"Well, here goes nothing" I say and push the double doors open to head inside.

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I was having a shitty day. 

Firstly, I was running late for work because I spilled scolding hot coffee on my very expensive designer suit pants.  
Secondly, the traffic this morning was a bitch thus making me even more late. I hate tardiness and it doesn't set a good example for my staff.  
Thirdly, my idiot assistant double booked two very important meetings for the same time so I needed to reschedule one.  
I am seriously pissed off and I need to find a way to vent. Maybe I needed to fire someone, heh, that always cheers me up.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, it was long and excruciating. It was dusk and I still had plenty of work left to do. I was occupied with our teams new marketing plan when I hear the buzz and see the bright flashing light of my intercom come to life. 

I push down the button to answer. "What" I snap. "I told you not to interrupt me while I'm busy!"  
"Um yes, sorry sir but there's a Mr Jounouchi here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment but says it's urgent" my personal assistant says nervously. "He's quite rather, uh, boisterous" she adds. "Shall I call security?"  
Oh this is just fucking perfect. He's the last person I want to see right now. But knowing the mutt he wasn't going to leave and I didn't want to deal with him making a ruckus in the Kaiba Corp lobby.  
"That won't be necessary, send him in" I state not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

I hear the mutt's loud footsteps as he stomps inside and the noise of wheels being trailed from the chair across from my desk. I don't acknowledge him or even spare him a glance as I continue typing on my laptop. I don't know how much time had passed, 5 minutes, maybe 10? I had almost completely forgotten he was there until I heard the blonde speak.

"So I was thinking..." he starts.  
"That's dangerous" I quickly retort. I finally tear my eyes away from the computer screen to look at him.  
"I think we should give this..." he motions a hand back and forth between us and continues "A try".  
Say what now? Obviously reading my baffled expression he rephrases.  
"Kiss me" he says bluntly.  
"Excuse me?" I question skeptically. Does he even know what he's saying right now?  
"Kaiba I want you to kiss me, damn it!"

I caught a glimpse of the burning ember in his eyes. It was the same look he always got before an important duel. He was completely serious.

It took me a moment to register what he was asking. My brain was trying to flash a red alert 'No this shouldn't happen, this is wrong'. But at that moment I couldn't think of a single reason why, clearly my brain certainly wasn't the one doing the thinking.

The energy in the room was electric.

**-Jou's POV-**

Was it hot in here? Or was it the heat of attraction between us. Swiftly, Kaiba leaned over the desk reaching both his hands out to cup my face. I stared into his ocean blue eyes as he pulled me forward to plant a kiss on my lips. It was only a light touch but it took my breath away.

I threaded my fingers through his hair, dragging him even closer to me and deepening the kiss. His mouth was warm and tasted like espresso. I drank him in.

Our tongues swirled and explored. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more. My body was missing that physical contact. 

Suddenly, I leaped across the desk pushing Kaiba back down into his chair, knocking a few pens and papers over in the process. I sat a top him, straddling his lap.

I hear Kaiba let out a low groan, he then proceeded to to bite, nibble and suck my neck while his hands wandered down my back.

I was enjoying every second of it...that was until the abrupt sound of the intercom totally ruined the moment.

"Ignore it" Kaiba grits out coarsely but no such luck.  
"Mr Kaiba sir, your brother is here." A lady announces through the speaker. Well fuck.

I try to lighten to mood.  
"Hey Kaiba, is that a Swords of Revealing Light in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"


	7. The Baka Boys

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I snap out of my lust filled confusion. What am I doing? Once again im in a compromising position with Jounouchi. And what the hell had I been thinking? I was acting like a downright idiot which is certainly uncharacteristic of me. What happened to the precise and calculating Seto Kaiba? I am never this irrational. But I let this happen, I kissed the mutt. At my own damn place of employment. 

Somehow the fleabag has barged his way into my life without my permission. I never asked for this. I can't let anyone get this close to me, especially a lowlife second-rate duelist. Forming any kind of relationship with the mutt would be completely moronic. I need to treat this situation like I do with all my relations, like a business transaction.

I forcefully push the blonde off me causing him to tumble to the ground. I loom over him, looking as intimidating as ever. "Get out." I say in a clipped tone.  
"Kaiba what the hell?" The blonde bites back. I quickly begin straightening my tie, attempting to make myself look presentable.  
"This is not going to benefit me in any way shape or form" I say sternly.  
"What's not?" The other boy replies still planted on my office floor.  
"People like me, can't associate with people like you" I state cruelly.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" He yells, clearly hurt by my comment.  
"Im rich, intelligent and immensely successful and you, well, lets face it" I make sure I say the next part as cold as possible " _You're trash._ "  
"Wow you change your tune fast, that's rich coming from someone who just swapped saliva with me" He growls.  
"Yes and now I need to wash my mouth out. Don't you get it? I was only toying with you, mutt. But play time is over." This wins me a withering glare from the other boy.  
"I don't believe you, why are you saying this?" He questions now seemingly frantic. 

I need to end this now. I grab the blonde by the collar of his shirt. "How pathetic, did you honestly think I would want to be with you? Talk about shooting way below my grade." A bitter laugh escapes my throat.

I try my best to ignore the pained expression on the blondes face. This is for the best. It would have never worked out between us. I go back to my desk to press my intercom and order my secretary "Send my brother in, I'm done here."

**-Jou's POV-**

I'm an idiot. Seriously, what did I think was going to happen? That Kaiba and I would become friends? Maybe even something more? Well it doesn't matter. Whatever the fuck was going on between us, it's over now. 

Heaven forbid the great Seto Kaiba would start showing emotions! Once an asshole, always an asshole. Fuck this shit.

"It's not worth it." I grit to myself as I rush out of Kaiba's office, almost knocking Mokuba over in the process. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hurry out of the building onto the freezing cold streets of Domino where I felt like I could finally breathe again. The cool air felt refreshing on my face. 

I headed in the direction of down-town, towards the bad part of Domino. I hugged myself tight and begin the long walk home. 'Yeah, maybe Kaiba was right' I think to myself.

I could feel pools of water start to swell up in my eyes. Damn these allergies, always making my eyes sting.

**-Mokuba's POV-**

My curiosity spiked when I saw a blonde mop of hair blur past me. That has got to be Jou, no doubt about it. But why on earth was he in my brothers office of all places? Interesting...

I walk in to see pens and paper scattered all over the floor. I just assumed they had another one of their brawls, you know, the usual. But one look at my brother told me something was wrong. 

"Hey big bro!" I blurt out while running up to him and giving him a big hug. "I'm bored and you've been cooped up in the office all day, let's hang out" I emphasise with an annoyingly long "Please!"  
"Hi Mokuba" he sighs and rubs his temples "You win, let me just tidy up a bit first" my brother smiles at me but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Yep, something was definitely up with him and I'm going to find out what. I like to think of myself as a bit of a detective.

I wonder if it has anything to do with the suspicious red mark I saw on Jou's neck. I only saw it for a split second but I'm sure it was there. Then it dawned on me, a hickey perhaps? 

It didn't take me long to put two and two together. Very interesting indeed...


	8. The Inner Thoughts of Seto Kaiba

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I knew I hated Jounouchi from the very beginning. It was inevitable we would become enemies, there was no avoiding it. His carefree attitude irritated the hell out of me! His cheerful personality, not caring if he was late to class and looking like he just rolled out of bed, not bothering about his test scores and most of all I hated the way people would naturally flock to him.  
Then there's me, someone who has worked so hard to get where I am today. Someone who actually strives to get the best scores in class, someone who actually takes pride in their appearance. Someone who is okay with being alone.  
When I was young, I had to endure rigorous study sessions. I had no time to go out, have fun and make friends like any normal kid my age. Gozaburo, my step father, made damn sure of that. 

So like I said, my first observations of Jounouchi, I knew we would never get along. I hated him so much I made it my mission to torment the mutt. No one dared to come near us when we were together, a fight always ensued. If I had to describe us I would say we are like oil and water, we just don't mix. 

Our very first interaction was the time I went to Yugi's grandfathers game shop. I demanded the old geezer to sell me his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. It was then Jounouchi held out his hand and asked to be my friend. "Maybe we can all duel together sometime" he said sounding quite genuine. Ha! As if I would want to hang around those losers. 

I never rated Jounouchi as a duelist, he was average at best. Not worth my time, wouldn't even be a challenge. Although I did take great pleasure in defeating the mutt in duelist kingdom using my new duel disk system. As expected, it wasn't much of a duel, if you can even call it that. But against all odds the mutt managed to place 3rd in the tournament, winning the prize money. It wasn't until months later I overheard a conversation from the geek brigade that Jounouchi ended up using the money for his sisters eye operation. I was a bit taken back from learning this information. I wanted to know more and was even tempted to ask someone about it but I knew it wasn't my place to do so. I mean it's not like Jounouchi and I were friends. And it's not that I cared either, I was just interested is all. 

Its strange to think at that time I was duelling to save my little brother who was kidnapped by Pegasus and Jounouchi was duelling for his little sister to save her eyesight. I guess we do have some things in common after all. 

It wasn't until a year later, I saw Jounouchi's true potential as a duelist. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone. There were several moments actually, when he surprised me. It was at Battle City, the tournament I hosted. And to think Jounouchi almost didn't qualify since I purposely made sure he wasn't on the registration list. How the mutt got past my system, I'll never know... 

Jounouchi duelled his best friend, Yugi, while under the mind control of Marik Ishtar. This irked me greatly. Jounouchi wasn't the type to be easily controlled or manipulated. I felt rage instantly built up inside me while watching the duel progress. I could see the blonde strugglingly as he fought Marik's hold over him and eventually he broke out of his mind control. This was when I witnessed something I could not comprehend. Jounouchi sacrificed himself for his friend, commanding his Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack himself. Thus causing the blonde to lose the rest of his life points and plunge into the depths of the ocean. This just solidifies my statement; having friends is a weakness. 

Throughout all his duels I watched him, memorised, as he continued to show complete fearlessness and strength. He stood up to the fake Marik, who turned out to be Marik's adopted brother, Rishid. The mutt got struck by lighting for god sake and he still managed to stand up on his two feet and win the duel. 

But there is one moment I remember so vividly. I could never forget his duel against the real Marik, face to face. When he... when we all thought... he died. When I saw Jounouchi's lifeless body... I felt a wave of grief engulf me and ripped through my core. He kept fighting until the very end. This was when I truely accepted Jounouchi as a formidable duelist, earning him my upmost respect. 

So I guess what I'm trying to say is. He's not trash, he's anything but. If I'm completely honest, I think he is... incredible. I stare blankly around my office as I start picking up my desk supplies that was dispersed across the floor, evidence from our interaction we had earlier. I can still feel the faint sensation of his lips on mine. I am aware my actions have consequences. This time I've pushed him away for good. Even if I wanted to change my mind and take it all back, 'It's too late.' No matter how much you try, oil and water can never go together. 

I must of said that last part out loud because I hear a faint whisper from my brother. "It's never too late." 

**-Mokuba's POV-**

Cue the pink panther music. I think it's time I step in and do some tampering of my own. Knowing those two, the most clueless and stubborn people I know when it comes to their emotions, they are going to need all the help they can get. And I have just the plan to force them closer together. I giggle mischievously, Seto can thank me later. 


	9. The Morning Mess-up

**-Jou's POV-**

I need more sleep.

I look up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror in worriment. I curse and softly run my fingers down my neck examining the blue-purple bruise on the base of my throat. I was planning on erasing the brunettes existence from my memory but it's fairly difficult to do when he's given me a god damn hickey. Now every time I see myself it's like an awful reminder of what happened. When I close my eyes I can still feel the slight sensation of tingling where his hands and lips have touched me and no amount of scalding hot showers can seem to get rid of it.

I continue glaring at myself in the mirror, heavy bags lay under my eyes due to lack of sleep. I must admit, I've seen better days. What the hell was up with Kaiba anyways? He kisses me one minute then the next he acts like I'm the most disgusting person on the planet. This whole thing between the two of us was just another game to torment me. I should have known better... I feel like a complete loser for actually developing feelings towards that arrogant douchebag!

I do up the top button of my white school shirt, the bruise is still slightly visible. It's just barely poking out from the collar so hopefully I can survive the day without anyone asking about it. And if they do I'll just say I got it from a fight. It's not uncommon for me to have cuts and bruises from one of my confrontations.

I snatch a piece of toast from the kitchen counter on my way out of the apartment. I have a feeling school today is really going to suck-ass. I swear Kaiba better stay as far away from me as possible. Unless he wants a punch in the face for breakfast.

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I need more caffeine.

Mokuba has been nagging me all morning to go with him to the arcade after school. He's not usually this pushy, he's often quite happy to go there by himself or with his friends instead.

"I have to work." Was my snap reply but I know for a fact the local gaming arcade is the geek patrols favourite meet up spot on Monday afternoons. I'd rather avoid the friendship parade if at all possible.

"You work too much Seto, why not try living a little?" My little brother wines.  
I take a spoon full of my vanilla yogurt and contemplate my answer. I wish he didn't ask such pointless questions, especially when it's this early and I'm not fully awake yet.  
"I enjoy working Mokuba, I don't see anything wrong with that. Running Kaiba corporation is what I live for." I reply.  
"But how can you be possibly be satisfied with just that? Aren't you lonely big bro?" Mokuba shoots me a sad expression.

He's wrong, I am happy. I live my life exactly how I want to. I designed it this way.

"Look I don't have time for this, hurry up and eat your breakfast. I need to drive us to school soon" I say sternly.

**-Jou's POV-**

I made it to the school gates just in time with 5 minutes to spare. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a shiny black sports car pull up beside me and park. Oh just perfect. Three guesses who that could be. Its not like any other students our age can afford luxury cars.

I watch the slick door open and Kaiba's long legs step out. From just looking at him I instantly feel rage tearing at my lungs. It twists at my nerves until all I want to do is strangle him. "You." I hiss out taking a couple of steps towards him.

He must see the crazy look in my eye because he puts a hand up to stop me and demands "What do you think you ar-" he doesn't finish his sentence because I start charging towards Kaiba uncontrollably. I throw a punch at his very shocked face.

Oh it's on! No one makes a fool out of me without paying the price.

Kaiba blocks the attack almost effortlessly but I quickly swing my other fist around landing a hard-hitting punch to his lower abdomen. In response he bends over clutching his stomach in pain. Kaiba recovers quickly because the taller boy begins launching his scrunched up fists at me.

The next thing you know we are being intersected. "Both of you have detention." A teacher loudly shouts and struggles to break us apart from each another. "You will both see me after school today for clean up duty!"

"But-" we both protest in unison.  
"No ifs or buts. And don't even think about skipping it or there will be dire consequences!" It's almost comical at how red the teachers face gets when pissed off. Guess there's no avoiding this one. I hang my head in defeat as Kaiba and I both make our way to 1st period, the teacher making sure to watch us like a hawk so we don't start up again. 

This is complete and utter bullshit!  
"The last thing I want is to be stuck anywhere near the likes of you" I angrily whisper to Kaiba as we part ways.  
"The feelings are mutual, mutt." Was his reply.

Apologising profusely to Yugi about why I can't meet up with him after school today. I feel a slight ping in my chest seeing my best friends disheartened expression when I told him.

"It's okay Jou, we can catch-up tomorrow instead. But are you sure you're okay? I've noticed you seem a bit off lately, I've been worried." I instantly feel guilty to know Yugi has been worrying about me.  
"I'm honoured you're so concerned about me Yug, but I'm fine, I promise." I give him one of my iconic shit-eating grins "Tomorrow sounds great bud!"  
"Remember, fighting doesn't solve everything. I wish you and Kaiba can put aside your differences and just try to get along" the tri-coloured teen says earnestly.  
I hold back a bitter laugh "It's never gonna happen, you know we both can't stand each other."

I'm starting to think causing a brawl with Kaiba this morning was not my greatest moment. I let my anger get the better of me and mishandled the situation...I am definitely not looking forward to detention this afternoon, that's for damn sure.


	10. The Detention

**-Jou's POV-**

"This is absurd, I am Seto Kaiba. I do not do such degrading chores. Shouldn't the school hire cleaners for this? Or the Help?" Argues a clearly pissed of Kaiba. I snicker, at least I can find some joy out of all this.  
"This is your punishment young man, you will clean the toilets whether you like it or not" exclaims the teacher, folding her arms over her chest. "Now get to it and afterwards you can mop the floors" 

The look of disgust on Kaiba's face is absolutely priceless! I let out a loud belly laugh. 

"What do you think you're laughing at Mr. Jounouchi. Your tasks will be just as bad, now follow me" I instantly shut my mouth and do what the lady says. 

Thankfully after 2 hours of rigorous cleaning, this nightmarish detention from hell is over. I think I've had enough of scraping gum off of things for one day. You would not believe some of the strange places I found gum hidden around the school. Though I must admit, I did get a kick out of hearing the occasional bitching from the other male. I could hear his disapproving remarks from all the way across the hallway. 

"Well I think that's it for the day" the teacher claps her hands together in glee. "Make sure you two pack away your cleaning equipment before you go." The teachers says and takes her leave. 

The school was eerily quiet, all the students long gone for the day. Kaiba and I both make our way to the storage room. Not long after we enter the dimly lit room, the door closes behind us with a clink. We both turn around in confusion. Kaiba swiftly attempts to open the door, the handle jingles but does not open. 

"It's locked." Kaiba states blankly.  
"What do you mean it's locked?" I yell starting to panic slightly.  
"Looks like someone is playing a prank on us." He sighs in annoyance.  
"But why? Who would do such a thing?" I question not really understanding the point of it.  
"Who indeed." He says and looks to be pondering something. Does he have an inkling who did it? 

I begin banging my fists on the door like crazy, making as much noise as possible in an attempt to get someone to hear me. Hopefully our teacher is still in the premises. 

After a while Kaiba tells me to stop. "It's useless, everyone has gone home for the day. We will have to wait for security to come by later tonight" he admits in defeat. 

We both stay silent for the longest time. The storage room is small and cramped, there is not much space between the two of us. 

Are bodies are close. So close I can smell his cologne. It smells like dark rum and the combination of power and danger. His scent surrounds me and awakens all my senses. In a strange way I find soothing, almost comforting. 

I catch him staring at me. "What?" I snap.  
"Is that?" He starts. 

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I caught sight of a bruise on his neck. Was that from when I kissed him in my office? I gingerly pull the collar of his shirt down slightly to get a closer inspection. "Hey what are you?" came the protest from the blonde. 

Seeing the mark, knowing it was me who put it there, me who has claimed him, something deep inside me stirred. I can feel my blood pulsing through my veins. 

Unable to resist, I lean down to plant a whisper soft kiss on his lips, almost testing. I waited a second to see I hadn't been pushed away so I took this as a green light to go. I kiss him again, this one harder. He responded to me eagerly and damn did he taste good. I groaned into his mouth and pulled Jounouchi firmly against my body, groping his ass with both of my hands. I could feel every part of him, confirming he was certainly as aroused as I was. 

"You're mine" I growl as my lips make my way down his neck, nipping and sucking as I go, purposely trying to leave him another hickey. "Mine." I repeat.  
"Fuck you Kaiba, I don't belong to you" was his breathy reply. Not convincing in the least by the way his body writhed under my touch. 

**-Jou's POV-**

Kaiba pulls down my collar exposing the hickey he gave me. "Hey what are you?" I protest. I'm embarrassed, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. 

I watch him intensively examine my throat. I swallow hard. His penetrating eyes look so fierce, almost like he wants to devour me.  
His possessive gaze sweep me over from head to toe. I know what is coming next. I should push him away. But why won't my body move? I need to stop him, I don't want this.  
I see him come closer as if it is happening in slow-motion. As soon as his soft lips touch mine I instantly turn to putty in his hands. My skin burns under his touch. I _do_ want this. I've never wanted anything more. 


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou Fiona for reminding me this fan fiction still exists! Haha I almost forgot about it XD Im not much of a writer so it’s nice to know people are following this story and are hanging out for updates.  
> Here’s a new chapter, a little behind the scenes of what happened. I know its short but I will try to update soon! Thanks for reading :)

**-Mokuba's POV-**

I had to let someone in on my secret plan to help get my big brother and Jounouchi together. It wasn't hard to find the perfect person for the job - his best friend. I also knew Yugi was very perceptive and wasn't the only one who could see the hidden feelings simmering between the two of them.

"If I'm honest, I wouldn't usually do something so devious but I only have Jou's best interest at heart." I heard Yugi's nervous voice peep out from the other end of the mobile phone.  
"So are you in?" I ask him.  
"I don't know about this, maybe it's best if we let nature run its course" Yugi said, I could tell he was starting to second guess us getting involved.  
"Or we could play match-makers? Doesn't that sound more fun than sitting back and doing nothing? And who knows how long they will take if we don't provide them a slight nudge in the right direction" I tried to convince.  
There was a long pause. I continue to whine "Come on Yug, I know you want to support them!"  
"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone, I'm in." He finally agrees.  
I grin devilishly. Let the plotting begin.

I knew it was a long-shot to get Seto to agree. I discussed the plan with Yugi the night before that we would conveniently run into each other at the arcade Monday afternoon. Propose the ultimate challenge; a 2vs2 competition they simply could not refuse, after all we know how much they both love a challenge. Yugi and I agreed we would be a team thus forcing my brother and Jou to partner together. It would have been the perfect set-up.

But alas - I asked my brother this morning to take me to the arcade after school and got a flat out refusal. He seemed to be in a horrid mood, well, more so than usual. Guess I'll have to think of something else now. I whip my phone out my pocket to send Yugi a quick text.


	12. The Hand-job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BLUSHES* oh my god.  
> Maybe I put off writing this chapter for so long time because I knew I had to write some sexiness  
> Well you guys wanted it sooooo yeah, here it is!

**-Jou's POV-**

If someone told me 2 weeks ago I would be making out with none other than Seto Kaiba in the school utility closet, I'd tell them they were outta their freaking mind. I'm talking psychopath Marik type out of their mind. I'm talking Yami mind crush insanity! Im talking- Ah well you get the point... it would be next to impossible! Unthinkable really. 

So how in RAs name did I end up in this situation? Our tongues danced together with intense urgency like if we were to stop, we would snap out of this lust filled trance we seem to be under. This isn't the first time we've kissed either, it is now the 3rd damn time. Because once again, I, Jounouchi Katsuya, is currently hooking up with the rich prick. Speaking of pricks...I could certainly feel his pressing up against mine and the pressure felt deliciously good. Better than good actually. Mind-blowing. Speaking of blowing... 

I startle slightly as I feel one of Kaiba's hands move from where it was placed firmly on my ass - to the front of my crotch. I almost lose my footing from the sudden jolt of pleasure tingling throughout my body. I lean my head on Kaiba's shoulder attempting to catch my balance. 

"Kaiba w-wait!" I say in shock. "W-what are you?"  
"Shhhh" was his soft reply as his skilled fingers continued to caress me. He continued fondling me over the fabric a moment longer until he decided to stop teasing and unzipped my pants. 

Now, I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little freaked out. Ok, internally I was freaking the fuck out. Because I have never let a man touch me down there. But for some reason just knowing the fact it's Kaiba that's the one touching me there has already got me almost over the edge. 

Maybe I'm not as straight as I originally thought, or maybe I was just gay for Kaiba. 

**-Kaiba's POV-**

I didn't intend for this to happen, I didn't predict I'd enjoy kissing my greatest enemy, I didn't know how good it could feel having our bodies pressed together. I was being bold and impulsive because I was planning to do oh so much more to Jounouchi than ravish his mouth. 

It was ridiculous exciting, my pulse was racing at top speed. My head felt hazy and I was consumed with thirst. The thirst to touch, the thirst to taste, the thirst to get as much of Jounouchi as I possible could. 

I could hear Jounouchi suck in a deep breath when I placed my palm on the front of his bulge. To be honest I've never done anything like this before, well, other than to myself. How hard could it possibly be? Pardon the pun. 

I'm Seto Kaiba after all, I succeed with everything I do. I have barely touched Jounouchi and I could sense he is already on the verge of coming apart. His head fell to rest on my shoulder, the act strangely intimate. I bravely unzip his pants and tug them down. I guess I am really doing this. 

\-----

The intoxicating sounds of moans and soft whimpers into my ear from the other male was enough to keep me going. I continued to stroke him eagerly. I was enjoying this as much as he clearly was. 

**-Jou's POV-**

Holy mother of god. 

Kaiba was giving me warm shivers throughout my entire body. I was in heaven. It wasn't long until I fell completely apart in ecstasy. I cry out in the moment, I close my eyes and lean into him more as I ride out my final waves of bliss. Leaving me a melting mess in Kaiba's arms. 


End file.
